I FEEL SO LIGHT
by Roxanaspn100
Summary: Alec atraviesa la ruptura con Magnus y busca consuelo en alguien que no es su hermana ni su parabatai... este es mi punto de vista, o como yo lo planteo
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CASSANDRA CLARE, TENIA ESTA IDEA DESDE QUE LEI UN FIC SOBRE LA RUPTURA, ESPERO LES GUSTE...**

* * *

Alec entro por la puerta del instituto y la azoto, fue encontrar de su voluntad pero eso no evito que quienes estaban dentro del instituto se pusieran en guardia y fueran a revisar que paso, Isabelle, Jace, Clary fueron los que primero se acercaron a la entrada y vieron a Alec, tenía los ojos rojos, sus cachetes estaban de igual manera, aunque Alec tratara de ocultarlo, se notaba que había estado llorando, Isabelle se acercó preocupadamente hacia él.

-¿Alec?- pregunto Isabelle, Alec la ignoro y siguió con su camino, su hermana lo agarro fuertemente por el hombro y lo detuvo, lo giro para que lo mirara – Alec, ¿Qué tienes, porque luces así?- Alec se le quedo mirando un rato, sabía que tenía un estado deplorable, recién venia del loft de Magnus de recoger sus cosas, las había votado la sola presencia de ellas le causaba dolor y nauseas, quería hablar con su hermana, decirle la verdad, nunca le había ocultado nada, pero simplemente las palabras no se surgían.

Se soltó del agarre de Isabelle - ¿Dónde está nuestra Madre?- pregunto fríamente, Alec sabía que no debía tratar así a su hermana, tan solo su cabeza estaba echa un desastre.

Isabelle, se vio afligida por la reacción de su hermano, -Maryse está en la biblioteca- respondió en su lugar Jace, reprochándole a Alec su actitud con la mirada, el aludido simplemente esquivo su mirada y la dirigió a Clary, le dio un leve asentimiento como saludo acto siguiente se dirigió a todos, - por favor díganle que quiero hablar con ella, estaré en mi habitación – se dispuso a subir las escaleras, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo, - Magnus y yo rompimos, no quiere verlos de nuevo, queda claro que a mí tampoco, así que no lo molesten- siguió caminando, Isabelle subió los escalones rápidamente hasta alcanzar a su hermano – ¿de qué hablas, Alec?¿ qué paso?- Alec se detuvo, pero no la miro.

-por favor… dile a mi madre que quiero hablar con ella, voy a estar en mi habitación- repitió con la voz quebrándose y con el ceño fruncido, y se fue a su habitación.

Isabelle, estaba dolida, su hermano siempre le contaba todo y el que esto no lo hiciera era realmente hiriente, -Izzy- se acercó Jace a ella.

-ya lo oíste, busca a mamá- e Isabelle, siguió a su hermano, Jace fue en busca de Maryse.

Cuando Isabelle se acercaba a la habitación de su hermano escucho un estruendo y se apresuró a llegar.

-¿Alec? ¡Alec ábreme la puerta!- grito mientras daba múltiples golpes a la puerta.

Alec había entrado en su habitación, su cuerpo estaba tenso, tenía ganas de llorar y gritar, estaba furioso consigo mismo por ser un completo idiota, su furia era tan grande que tomo lo primero que alcanzo lo cual fue una lámpara y la aventó con fuerza hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, la lámpara se hizo añicos pero al menos eso lo había hecho sentir un tanto mejor, se quedó tan dopado con ese sentimiento que no lo pensó dos veces cuando empezó a arrojar todo lo que tenía al alcance, su escritorio, las sillas, sus cuchillos, todo su cuarto quedo en completo caos, escucho a alguien tocar la puerta, pero simplemente lo ignoro, el destrozar cosas estaba siendo algo liberador, ya no tenía nada más que arrojar, así que golpeo la pared que tenía al lado, lo que no tuvo encuentra era el espejo que se encontraba puesto hay, era uno antiguo y se encontraba pegado a la pared, Alec se sintió colérico al salir herido, pues al golpear el espejo con su puño el espejo se había roto y los cristales habían perforado su piel haciéndola sangrar, Alec tomo el espejo y con todas sus fuerzas lo arranco de la pared y lo lanzo al suelo. Estaba agitado la sensación de alivio que recientemente había tenido desapareció, dejándolo con un profundo dolor en el pecho, no sabía a qué se debía, se puso un iratze, pero eso solo sano la herida de su mano, estaba desesperado el dolor lo estaba matando.

Los golpes en la puerta no cesaban, debería de haber contestado, pero no sabía que tenía, su comportamiento desde el túnel en el cual Magnus había rompido con él era errático, y no quería que su hermana lo viera así.

El dolor era insoportable, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas surgieran, así que hay estaba en medio de su desastre llorando en silencio, quería ver a Magnus, decirle que lo perdonara, besarlo, pero ya todo había terminado, él había terminado todo, lo había arruinado, el dolor en su pecho aumento, las lágrimas también, los sollozos empezaron y sus piernas flaquearon, no se pudo mantener de pie, cayo de rodillas en el piso, apoyo su frente en este en busca de estabilidad, su respiración cada vez se volvía más agitada, su cuerpo se contraía en busca de aire y sofocando sollozos.

Los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más insistentes – Alec, ábreme por favor- suplico su hermana, Alec empezó a llorar el que su hermana hiciera eso le dolía, pero aun así no la quería ver, se tapó su boca al nota que un gemido iba a salir de sus labios – Alec háblame, ¿estás bien?- Alec no respondió era incapaz de articular palabra en ese estado, se recostó totalmente en el suelo, un cristal roto de un tamaño considerable se le clavo en un costado del abdomen, solo lo roso pero eso no evito que un grito sollozante saliera de su boca, Alec se lo saco y se puso una runa curativa -Alec, si estas cerca de la puerta aléjate, la derribare- se escuchaba totalmente preocupada.

-ni se te ocurra hacer eso Isabelle- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Alec reconoció la voz -¿Madre?- dijo mientras se levantaba con dificultad del suelo, su voz salió ronca y lamentable

-¿Madre?- a Maryse s le rompió el corazón al escuchar la voz de su hijo, no hace poco Jace había llegado a la biblioteca diciéndole que Alec la necesitaba, era urgente, ella no lo pensó dos veces y se dispuso a ir a la habitación de su hijo Mayor, al llegar se encontró con Isabelle desesperada por entrar y a punto de romper la puerta, ella la detuvo, conocía a su hijo mayor, si no la había dejado entrar era por algo.

-Alexander soy yo cariño ábreme la puerta- su voz estaba teñida de cariño y era maternal. Isabelle no pensó que le abriría, pero apenas su madre termino de hablar Alec había abierto la puerta.

No se veía nada, el cuarto estaba oscuro, solo se veía la sombra de Alec en sentado en la cama con la cabeza gacha.

-Mama- Alec levanto la cabeza su voz se oía necesitada, Maryse se internó en la habitación, Isabelle la iba a seguir pero paro en seco cuando la habitación se hizo más visible, todo estaba hecha un desastre, se podían ver gotas de sangre en el suelo, junto con pedazos de un espejo partido, encontró la mirada de Alec, pero él en seguida la desvió, -cierra la puerta, por favor- Maryse le hizo caso a su hijo y cerró la puerta, en el momento en el que lo hizo se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazo fuertemente, Maryse le correspondió, Alec hundió su rostro en el cuello de su madre, justo como solía hacer de niño, Maryse lo reconforto y empezó a acariciarle su espalda un modo de tranquilizarlo, lo cual solo empeoro la situación, Alec volvió a caer al suelo a llorar, los espasmos volvieron, le volvió a faltar el aire, trataba de sofocar sollozos pero algunos simplemente se le escapaban, su cara estaba roja, el dolor en su pecho aumento.

Maryse preocupada se arrodillo frente a él –Alexander, cariño ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Qué tienes?- Maryse se sentía totalmente impotente e inútil, al igual que su hijo empezó a llorar, cualquier madre que estuviera en su posición se sentiría así o peor, ver a su hijo mayor llorar, algo que no había hecho ni siquiera cuando era un bebé, verlo ahora en esa condición y no saber que tenía era totalmente desesperante.

-estoy muriendo Madre- Alec se había arrodillado en el suelo, se tapó los ojos con sus manos, Maryse se las quito del rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, aquellos ojos que siempre fueron azules como los suyos, pero que ahora estaban rojos y teñidos de dolor.

-Alec de que estas hablando-

-no puedo respirar, no paro de llorar, mi cuerpo constantemente tiene espasmos y lo peor de todo es el vacío en mi pecho, es insoportable, ese es el peor de todos, me duele tanto que simplemente no puedo ponerme en pie, dime si esos no son síntomas de estar a punto de morir- le respondió Alexander.

\- cariño, no estas muriendo- le apretó fuertemente las manos.

-¿entonces qué es esto que siento que desgarra por dentro?- pregunto con suplica.

-tienes el corazón roto Alexander- Alec la miro fijamente, esas palabras le llevaron a pensar en Magnus y el dolor en su pecho se hizo más grande y más doloroso, se soltó una mano de su madre y se apretó el pecho.

-duele demasiado madre- apoyo su rostro en el hombro de ella.

-lo se cariño- le empezó a acariciar el pelo.

-has que pare, por favor, detenlo, no quiero sentirlo más, por favor ayúdame- suplico Alec, si antes Maryse sintió su corazón romperse ahora estaba hecho pedazos, sentir el dolor de su hijo, que este le pidiera que lo ayudara y no poder hacer nada para que ese dolor acabara era agonizante.

\- ¿cuándo se detendrá? ¿Quiero que pare, hazlo que pare?, por favor mami cúrame- Maryse lo atrajo más hacía ella, era la primera vez que su primogénito le decía de esa manera, y el hecho de que fuera en esta situación era desgarrador.

-solo el tiempo, podrá curarte hijo- Alec sollozo más fuerte. – Es un riesgo que se debe tomar cuando te enamoras, dolor, es parte del amor-

-el amor es una mierda-

-Alexander- lo reprendió tiernamente.

-duele demasiado mami-

-es la concecuencia de ser un nephilim y un lightwood a la vez, los nephilim aman demaciado, y los lightwood son muy posesivos, protegemos lo que queremos estas dos convinaciones son un asco juntas-

Con ayuda de su madre Alec se acostó en la cama, cuando ella se iba a ir él la detuvo. –No me dejes- dijo Alec rogándole, - no quiero estar solo, por favor quédate-

Como negarse a eso, fue lo que pensó Maryse se acostó cerca de su hijo y los dos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

_espero les guste, si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en dejarla, y pues estoy pensando en darle continuacion, o solo dejarla como one shot _


	2. Live for Lightwoods

Isabelle llevaba dos semanas tratando de hablar con su hermano, se paraba al lado de la puerta a esperar que él le abriera o le hablara a través de esta, pero él simplemente no lo hacía, todos estaban preocupados, Clary, Simón, Jace, Maryse y por supuesto ella, Alec era una presencia importante en la vida de ellos, y el que estuviera deprimido solo lograba deprimirlos a todos.

Durante la primera semana Alec solo hablaba con Maryse, pero empezando la segunda no lo hacía con nadie, Maryse le había dicho a su hijo que solo el tiempo curaría pero el tiempo solo se lo hacía peor, estaba devastado.

Ya iban dos semanas desde que Alec se había internado en su habitación, no salía de ella, no hablaba con nadie, sus hermanos se estaban preocupando, Alec nunca había tenido una actitud tan destructiva hacia él mismo, no comía, no dormía, cuando sentía que se quedaba solo en el instituto destruía todo en su habitación, o al menos lo que le quedaba por destruir, no salía de casa, o al menos eso era lo que pensaban los demás, Alec, aun estando a una gran altura, se escapaba por la ventana de su cuarto salía por ahí porque sabía el estado en el que estaba, tenía ojeras, su piel estaba demasiado pálida, había perdido peso, no quería que su familia lo viera así, como dije salía por la ventana e iba a una licorería mundana y compraba gran cantidad de licor, el alcohol mundano no tenía el mismo efecto en los nephilims como en los mundanos, pero surtían efecto un poco más lento pero lo hacían, Alec había visto a Jace embriagarse y olvidar sus problemas, no solo a él, varios mundanos, subterráneos, nephilims afirmaban lo mismo, ¿porque Alec sería la excepción?.

Constantemente escuchaba golpes en la puerta, algunas veces era su Madre, otras sus hermanos, incluidas del diurno y de Clary, Alec no estaba de humor de hablar con nadie, no quería hacer nada, simplemente se sentaba en un rincón de su habitación, el que menos destrozado estaba y se ponía a tomar, a llorar, no había nada más que pudiera hacer, nada más que su cuerpo y su espíritu quebrado le permitiera hacer.

Había ingerido gran cantidad de alcohol eso era seguro, pues desde hace dos días veía a Max a un lado del cuarto, mirándolo dolido, Alec no pudo soportarlo más, no había llorado la muerte de su pequeño hermano, pero dicen que cuando estas tristes todo los momentos de tristeza vuelven a tu mente y te atormentan, esa fue otra explicación a la aparición de Max, Alec solo podía lamentarse, ahora junto con la perdida de Magnus también se lamentaba por la pérdida de su hermano. Cumpliendo los dos días Alec se levantó de su rincón y se acercó a sombra de su hermano.

-Max, lo siento, debí ser más fuerte y haberte salvado- Alec caminaba descalzo por los vidrios rotos y sus pies empezaron a sangrar, tal vez fue por el alcohol que adormecía su cuerpo, o la concentración que tenía en la sombra, no lo podría decir, pero no sentía dolor en sus pies, se acercó más a Max, pero este lo miro decepcionado, Max bajo la cabeza y la meneo, Alec retrocedió unos pasos -Max- sollozo, seguido trato de tocarlo pero su mano lo traspasó y seguido desapareció, Alec quedo petrificado, por dos días había estado hay, no se había movido, y ahora que Alec finalmente se había animado a ir hacia él, simplemente desaparecía.

-¿Max?- susurro Alec, al no obtener respuesta se derrumbó, dio un fuerte grito, el primer sonido que había hecho en 1 semana, era lógico, recrear la pérdida de su hermano, encontrar el apoyo para esa perdida en una persona y tiempo después perderla también, lo estaba llevando a la locura, el alcohol que había ingerido solo la aumentaba, llevándolo al punto de revivir la muerte de su hermano.

Alec se levantó, estaba desorientado, toda la habitación le daba vuelta, el dolor en su interior solo aumentaba, era insoportable, vislumbro a su izquierda una espada serafín, pensó que sería una buena forma de librarse del dolor, se acercó a donde estaba, se encontraba en el piso, la tomo en sus manos, no la invoco, para el acto que la quería usar esto era una deshonra, levanto su camiseta, posiciono la afilada punta en su pecho, ejercía fuerza para que esta se enterrara, gotas de sangre empezaban a brotar, escuchaba golpes esto solo fomentaban su locura. Se disponía a incrustar toda la hoja de la espada en su cuerpo pero se detuvo, una voz lo detuvo

-¿Alec? ¿Alexander?- era Izzy, ella se había pasado las últimas dos semanas tocando su puerta, cada vez era menos frecuente, a veces más desesperada, pero nunca lo llamo por su nombre completo, esto lo devolvió a la realidad, miro el cuchillo con terror y lo lanzo lejos de si, rápidamente camino en el sentido contrario en el que había arrojado el cuchillo, tropezó en la cama y callo sobre ella, recogió sus pies, se subió totalmente a ella y retrocedió hasta que golpeó su espalda con la cabecera de la cama, abrazo sus piernas su cuerpo temblaba por completo empapado de sudor,se quedó así un buen rato mientras se calmaba, aún estaba confundido por el alcohol, no distinguía si los golpes en la puerta eran verdad o solo otra alucinación.

-Alec, ábreme hermano, por favor, Alec, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿estás bien?- Isabelle, estaba llorando, esto era lo que más odiaba Alec, escuchar a su hermana llorar, se arrastró a la puerta y se pegó a ella.

-Isabelle, por favor no llores, estoy bien, solo quiero estar solo- le dijo, las primeras palabras que le decía, eran apenas entendibles, pero la esencia de la oración perduro y se dio a entender.

-Alec abreme, hablemos por favor-

-quiero estar solo Iz, vete por favor-

-no me pidas que me valla- Alec volvió a la cama, isabelle, seguía insistiendo con eso, Alec solo tomo más, quería alejar cualquier pensamiento de su mente.

-Alec, déjanos entrar, somos tu familia- era Jace quien hablaba ahora.

Alec se estaba cabreando –déjenme solo- exigió.

-no lo aremos – Alec arrojo la botella que llevaba en la mano hacia la puerta, -déjenme solo. ¡YA!- eso los amedranto pues por el resto de la noche no lo molestaron más.

Alec estaba recostado en su cama, con dificultad había podido dormir, un toque constante en la puerta lo despertó, la cabeza lo estaba matando, tenía ganas de vomitar, pero en su estómago no había nada que completara esta acción, se tapó la cabeza con la almohada tratando de mermar el dolor, pero fue inutil

-Alexander Gideon Lightwood, ábreme la puerta en este mismo instante o lo hare yo- Alec se levantó apresuradamente ganándose un gran dolor de cabeza en el proceso, la voz era de su padre, tal vez aún seguía ebrio, era imposible que su padre estuviera en el instituto, se suponía que estaba en Idris, de seguro era una broma de Jace, para alarmarlo y hacerlo abrir la puerta, paso un buen tiempo en sentado, tratando de hacer las piezas en su cabeza encajar.

-te lo advertí – segundos después su puerta se abrió de golpe, todas sus dudas se esfumaron, pues hay estaba, su papá, con su pie levantado, el cual había usado para abrir la puerta, lucia imponente como siempre, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Alec y no pudo evitar erguirse, bueno lo que podía en su situación, justo como un soldado al ver a capitán, detrás de él, estaba Maryse, Isabelle y Jace, no los pudo ver por mucho tiempo, ya que Robert azoto la puerta para cerrarla.

-Padre, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Alec, sintió un dolor recorrerle desde los pies, los tenia magullados, el dolor le recorrió por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a su cabeza, se la sostuvo tratando de disminuirlo lo cual fue en vano, se pasó la mano por el pelo, tratando de arreglarlo.

Robert lo estaba viendo, estaba más demacrado desde la última vez que lo había visto, la ropa le quedaba más grande, tenía grandes ojeras, aunque había dormido, (se podría decir que era más acertado que cayo inconsciente) esto no hacía que sus ojera se hicieran menos notorias, su piel estaba pálida se notaba que no había sido tocada por el sol en un largo tiempo, se encontraba empapado en sudor su cuerpo aun no sacaba el alcohol por completo de su sistema, Robert dejo de ver a su hijo y se dedicó a observar la habitación, el espejo de la pared estaba destrozado, la cama estaba desorganizada y con manchas de sangre, la lámpara de lectura estaba en la dirección contraria a la que debería estar totalmente rota, la silla del escritorio estaba volcada y con las patas rotas, la lámpara del techo estaba rota, tenía clavada una espada serafín en el medio.

-ese no es el uso adecuado para tus espadas Alexander- le reprendió, Alec siguió su mirada y lo noto.

Alec se acercó a su escritorio a tomar una botella, está aún permanecía sellada, era una botella de Aguardiente real de 1493 silver, cogió un vaso para servirse pero este estaba roto, destapo la botella y bebió del pico de esta, le gustaría decir que el respeto que tenía hacia su padre era tan grande que no se atrevería a mostrarse ante su padre en esa condición, pero en ese estado no le importaba nada, si lo reprendía tal vez sintiera un dolor diferente al que tiene ahora, -entonces no deberías ver a tu izquierda- Robert dejo de escudriñar a Alec y dirigió su vista a su izquierda, hay estaba el teléfono de su hijo, con 3 flechas y una daga serafín incrustada en él causando que se clavara en la pared, se veía que era algo reciente, Robert no tuvo que pensar mucho para descifrar que había pasado, era obvio conocía a su hijo, había llamado al brujo pero este no le contestaba, Alec borracho obviamente, era muy temperamental, de seguro se frustro eh hizo eso.

Alec noto la mirada de su padre no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, -pensé que estabas en Idris- dijo tratando de enfocar a su padre en otra cosa que no fuera su el desastre que era él y su habitación.

-Cuando tu esposa te manda un mensaje de fuego diciendo que nuestro hijo mayor se encuentra deprimido a tal punto de querer dejarse morir, es algo que es importante- Alec solo le mantuvo la mirada no dijo nada, no podía negar nada.

-llegue hoy Alexander, y ¿sabes con que me encontré?- le pregunto, Alec solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama concentrado en su botella, como si esta le fuera a revelar secretos que nadie más en la tierra sabe.

-Con Isabelle llorando, Alexander- Alec aparto la mirada de la botella y la dirigió a su padre, - por culpa tuya, ella rara vez llora, y dudo que tú hayas querido hacerla llorar, así que me alegro de haber venido, eres un completo desastre-

Alec no dijo nada – ¿no vas a hablar? ayer echaste a tu hermana y a tu parabatai estampando una botella contra la puerta ¿no vas a hacer lo mismo conmigo?- Alec no respondió, Robert se estaba exasperando.

-no siento vergüenza de que tú me veas en este estado tan penoso- Robert se sorprendió.

-y eso lo dices porque…- dijo recostándose en la puerta.

\- a ti no te quita ni te pone el estado en el que este, carezco de importancia para ti, eso me lo has dejado en claro últimamente- Robert pareció dolido.

-soy tu padre, tengo la obligación de preocuparme por ti-

-obligación bien dicho, eso no significa que quieras-

-tecnicismo- Robert sabía que lo que decía no era verdad, pero veía que esto enojaba a Alec, Robert sabia por experiencia que era mejor desahogarse con alguien y no solo, también sabía que su hijo no lo haría con nadie de su familia aparte de él – así que dime, ¿qué ocurre?-

Alec lo miro y sonrió con ironía, -Nada importante, simplemente Magnus y yo rompimos –

-pasa ser algo que carece de importancia no lo estás llevando muy bien que digamos- señalo la habitación.

Alec se veía irritado – ¿Qué quieres padre?-

-que salgas de aquí de una buena vez, no puedes echar a perder tu vida por una estúpida ruptura- eso fue lo que colmo a Alec, Robert lo sabía así que se preparó para lo que venía.

-puede que para ti sea algo estúpido, pero para mí no, fue algo que ocurrió por mi culpa, para mi es algo más que estúpido-

-no lo entiendo-

-claro que no, desde la muerte de Max no has querido saber nada de mí, - Alec se levantó de golpe de la cama, dejando caer la botella -no te has aparecido por aquí, el hecho de que estés aquí ahora lo aprecio, pero lo considero inútil-

-la muerte de Max nos afectó a todos Alec-

\- tienes razón a todos, no solo a ti, no te has detenido a pensar como esta mama, mi hermana o yo, cuando más necesitábamos estar juntos, más te separaste, nos dejaste solos, nos las arreglamos a nuestro modo, mi modo fue apoyándome en Magnus, pero él no está ahora y yo ocasione eso, soy un completo inútil- Alec había empezado a llorar, lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, las cuales se quitó al restregarse las manos por toda su cabeza.

-no hables de esa forma, no eres un inútil-

-claro que lo soy padre, soy un inútil, un fracaso, tanto como hermano, como cazador, como pareja – se levantó, - y como hijo.- Robert lo miro de soslayo.-no pude proteger a mi pequeño hermano, no le creí cuando trato de avisarme sobre las salvaguardas, no pude vengarme por su muerte, no pude confiar en Magnus, no puedo darles nietos a mi madre, no puedo continuar con el legado Lightwood, no me extraña que no estés orgulloso de mi, soy un completo desastre, ni siquiera puedo aguantar el dolor como un hombre – Al terminar Alec de hablar Robert le propino un fuerte golpe en el rostro, ya había logrado que se desahogara ahora debía hacerlo reaccionar.

-si crees que eres un inútil, solo tú puedes cambiar esa percepción de ti mismo, si te lamentas la muerte de tu hermano, vive por él, piensa en como estaría él si te encontrara en esta situación- Alec que había caído al suelo estrellándose y tumbando botellas no pudo evitar recordar la sombra de su hermano ayer, la mirada de decepción que le dio – si quieres al brujo de vuelta haz algo no te rindas, yo no crie a un niño que renuncia, si no lo puedes recuperar, no hay nada que puedas hacer, si eres un fiasco como hermano cambia, sal ahora de aquí confía en tu hermana, protégela a ella y a tu parabatai, si no le puedes dar nietos a tu madre, piensa en cómo se sentiría si su hijo mayor muere Alexander, en este punto no me importa el legado Lightwood, tu eres mi hijo y por eso siempre estaré orgulloso de ti aunque no lo diga, si tienes tantas ganas de morir no puedo hacer nada para impedírtelo, pero piensa en las consecuencias, en cómo se sentirían tus hermanos, tu madre, yo- Alec estaba en shock, su padre nunca lo había golpeado,- si no quieres vivir, no lo hagas por ti, hazlo por ellos-

Acto seguido Robert se fue de la habitación, antes de salir completamente se detuvo en la puerta, no se dio vuelta,-no te pongas runas para curarte el golpe, se hombre y aguanta el dolor- seguido se fue dejándolo a él solo en la habitación , tumbado en el suelo rodeado de gran cantidad de botellas vacías de alcohol, con él pómulo roto, sangrando, pensando en todas las palabras que le había dicho su padre, tenía razón, puede que él se quisiera dejar morir, no tenía una razón para seguir luchando, pero tenía a su familia, podría vivir por ellos.

Se levantó del suelo, salió silenciosamente de la habitación, la luz del sol los cegó por unos minutos, camino por el instituto pasó cerca de la biblioteca y escucho voces, Alec se recostó en la pared siguiente a la puerta.

-¿Cómo que lo golpeaste Robert?- pregunto Maryse preocupada.

-necesitaba reaccionar, no se puede pasar todo el tiempo en ese cuarto, está muriendo lentamente Maryse- su voz sonaba apagada y dolida- debí venir con anterioridad- Alec no quería seguir escuchando, había tratado mal a su padre, se tendría que disculpar después.

Bajo las escaleras, el ascensor causaría mucho ruido, al bajar de la cocina venían voces también, eran Jace e Isabelle, al parecer hoy era el día de hablar de Alec, siguió de largo y salió del instituto, las bisagras de la puerta hicieron un ruido exesivo, no les dio importancia, siguió con su camino.

El ruido llamo la atención de todos en la mansión pues en menos de 5 minutos todos estaban en la sala enfrente de la puerta, todos se vieron, estaban completos, nadie había entrado, por lo que alguien había salido.

-todos estamos aquí, por lo tanto quien salió fue…- inicio Isabelle.

-Alexander- termino Maryse esperanzada.

-te lo dije, mi método funciona- dijo orgulloso Robert quien se devolvió por donde vino.

Alec salió del instituto, debía pensar que haría con su vida, como arreglarla, o simplemente terminar de dejarse llevar, camino sin rumbo fijo, sus pies lo guiaron, cuando se dio cuenta estaba a unas pocas manzanas de la casa de Magnus, recordó lo que él le había dicho, que no lo quería volver a ver, al parecer tampoco escuchar, pues no respondió a ninguna de sus llamadas o mensajes, a lo lejos vio a alguien portando ropa brillante y el pelo de punta, su corazón dio un vuelco, era Magnus, tenía ganas de lanzarse hacia él, besarlo, pedirle perdón y que volvieran juntos, pero no podía obligar a nadie hacer algo que no quería, dio media vuelta y emprendió otro rumbo.

Camino varios metros, saco su estela, se puso un glamour y entro en el hospital, nadie lo podía ver, cosa que agradeció, su aspecto era lamentable, vislumbro una tez azulada y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Catarina- llamo Alec, la susodicha pareció asombrada, se giró a encararlo.

-A… ¿Alec?- se le quedo viendo por un gran tiempo, observándolo, Alec desvío la mirada, no hacía falta que le dijeran que aspecto tenía, se quedó petrificada al ver el golpe de su rostro, el pómulo estaba roto, la sangre estaba seca pero estaba hinchado y morado, se nota que no se lo haba curado.

-¿qué te paso?- señalo su propio pomulo.

-fue la forma en la cual mi padre me saco de la perdición en la que me encontraba-

-sé que debes estar ocupada, pero necesito tu ayuda- Catarina lo miro confundida.

-¿que necesitas?- pregunto finalmente.

-tus servicios como bruja, no conozco a otro a parte de Ma…- las palabras murieron en su garganta, Catarina entendió de quien se trataba, ella estaba al tanto de su ruptura con Magnus, así que no lo cuestiono.

-ven- se dirigió fuera del hospital, a un lugar donde Catarina pudiera conversar con un nephilim con glamour y no la remitieran al departamento de psiquiatría –no tengo mucho tiempo, que necesita la clave-

-no es la clave, soy yo- Catarina lo vio con interés, -necesito algo que sustituya la comida-

-no entiendo-

\- mi cuerpo rechaza todo tipo de alimento, las runas no sirven, por eso necesito algo que sirva para nutrirme-

-Alec, no puedo hacer eso, debes comer-

\- lo sé, es solo por un tiempo, mientras mi organismo se recompone, mi familia está preocupada, estoy débil, no eh comido en semanas ni eh dormido, necesito algo que me recompongan físicamente-

-Alec lo que me pides es…-

-te pagare, es solo por un tiempo, si no puedes, al menos puedes recomendarme otro brujo- Catarina se lo pensó, prefería ser ella quien le suministrara magia a Alec que cualquier otro brujo.

-está bien, preparare un brebaje, ven dentro de una hora- Alec se despidió, Catarina lo vio marcharse, realmente estaba llevando mal la ruptura, estaba demasiado delgado para un cazador, si se encontrara con un demonio no duraría ni un momento.

Alec fue en busca de Catarina una hora después, ella lo estaba esperando en el central park con unas bolas en sus manos.

-Alec, esto te ayudara pero como eres un nephilim llegara el momento en el que se volverán inútiles, son sueros – dijo mostrándole unos tarros- esos te los bebes, pero si los vomitas tendrás que usarlos vía intravenosa, son más efectivos, pero la magia circulara por tus venas, será más invasivo-

Alec estiro su brazo para agarrarlos, -¿cuánto me costaran?-

-una llamada- Alec la miro curioso

-¿a qué te refieres?-

\- me llamaras todos los días al menos una vez, y medirás cómo reacciona tu cuerpo a esto, si tiene algún efecto tienes que decírmelo, trata de no mezclarlo con alcohol.- Alec la miro sorprendido – apestas a Alcohol- el chico bufo

-está bien, Gracias Catarina-

-te duraran al menos un mes-

Alec se fue en dirigió a el instituto, en el camino se detuvo a comprar comida, no para él para sus hermanos y sus padres, él tenía sus sueros, no dudo en destapar uno en el momento en el que Catarina se los dios, sin duda se sentía un poco más compuesto que antes, pero no era mucho.

Llego al instituto, abrió las puestas y se encontró a toda su familia esperándolo en la sala.

-Alec- Isabelle lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-hola Iz- le respondió seguido su hermana se abalanzo a sus brazos, cuando finalmente lo solto no pudo evitar preguntar – ¿qué te paso en el rostro?-

-Amor duro-

Alec abrazo a su madre y a su parabatai, Robert lo observaba, le dio un leve asentimiento el cual Alec regreso.

-eh traído comida-

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina a cenar lo que Alec había traído, por cortesía Alec comió también, pero rato después cuando subió a su cuarto lo devolvió todo, se sentó en el frio piso del baño, saco un suero vía intravenosa y se lo puso.

Viviría por su familia.


	3. Thousand Smiles

**Hola les traigo el siguiente capitulo.**

**los personajes le pertenecen a cassandra clare, yo solo los uso para escribir esto, espero les guste.**

**N/A: Eh leido que en cuanto al rompimiento de Alec y Magnus en los ffanfic ponen a Magnus con otra persona, personalmente no creo que el hiciera algo asi (acostarse con otra persona).**

* * *

Iban cumplir la tercera semana desde que el rompimiento Magnus y Alec, la primera semana en la cual Alec no se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto llorando y -ahora sus hermanos sabían- embriagándose, salía un poco más con sus hermanos, su mama se encontraba más tranquila y su padre después de lograr sacar a su hijo de aquel hondo hoyo se devolvió a Idris.

Su familia estaba feliz, Alec los acompañaba a las cenas familiares, se sentaba junto a ellos, no comía con ellos pero les hacía compañía y no lucia tan demacrado como lo había estado Antes, gracias a los sueros que Catarina le había dado y de lo cual su familia no sabía, de cierta manera volvían a ser los de Antes, Jace haciendo sus típicas bromas, Isabelle siguiéndolas y haciendo las suyas, Clary y Simón junto con ellos, salían la mayor parte del tiempo, o se la pasaban entrenando, Clary y Jace estaban juntos de una manera ambigua pero lo estaba, Simón e Izzy se divertían juntos, eran una hermosa pareja, en cierta forma, cuando se reunían los cinco ellos trataban de no demostrar tanto el afecto sobre el otro, ya que Jace no quería herir a su Parabatai, ni Isabelle a su hermano, cuando esto pasaba, Alec se retiraba cordialmente del grupo y se dirigía a su habitación, Jace e Izzy se preocupaban, pero cuando querían negar la ida de Alec, este simplemente les daba una sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera y les decía que tenía que hacer otras cosas, ayudar a su madre con el papeleo era una de ellas, Alec procuraba mantener su mente ocupada, su familia se encontraba feliz por la vuelta de Alec, por ende Alec debería estar feliz, después de todo hizo aquello por ellos, para que estuvieran felices, al hacerlo Alec pensó que volvería a ser el de Antes, pero se equivocó, ya que en el momento en el que pisaba su cuarto se derrumbaba, Alec aunque se mostrara feliz en el exterior, siempre se encontraba roto en el interior, continuamente sentía dolor y culpabilidad, cada vez que reía le dolía pues quería reír al lado de Magnus, ese era su mayor anhelo.

Su teléfono sonó, lo miro con la esperanza de que fuera Magnus, pero la desecho enseguida, Magnus no quería saber nada de él, porque razón lo llamaría, también estaba el detalle de que había cambiado de celular pues el otro lo había dañado, deprimido contesto el teléfono.

-¿sí?- contesto.

-¿Alec?- respondió la voz al otro lado del aparato.

-quien más podría ser, ¿eres tu Catarina?- respondió Alec poniéndose frente a su habitación, su mano estaba en el pomo de la puerta, quería entrar pero sabía que si lo hacía se derrumbaría, hoy más que nada no podría cumplir la promesa hecha a Catarina, se alejó de esta y se dirigió a la sala donde había dejado a sus hermanos.

-Sí, ¿Cómo estas Alec?- era la tercera vez que Catarina le llamaba en ese mismo día, preguntando lo mismo por tercera vez.

-de la misma forma a como estuve 2 llamadas antes- Alec no quería reprocharle nada, sabía que Catarina se preocupaba por él y se lo agradecía, pero sus constantes llamadas solo lo hacían sentirse peor.

-me alegro- le respondió, parecía realmente aliviada.

-habíamos quedado en que sería una sola llamada por día- Alec reviso en la sala y sus hermanos no estaban, salió a buscarlos afuera.

-lo sé, es solo que…- Alec sabía a qué se refería, no pudo evitar que un nudo se formara en su garganta y sus ojos se pusieran llorosos.

-estoy bien, Gracias por llamar Catarina, hablamos mañana- dijo cortante Alec, sabía que no debía hablarle así, pero no lo pudo evitar.

-bien, hablamos mañana Alec-

-Catarina- la llamo antes de que colgara.

-sé que no debería, pero ¿Cómo esta Magnus?- le pregunto, diviso a sus hermanos en la distancia, camino junto a ellos, pero mantuvo una distancia prudente para que no le escucharan.

-no te hagas esto Alec- una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

-G…gracias por todo- le dijo su voz se quebró, Alec recibió una respuesta afirmativa por Catarina y luego colgó, se quedó mirando su celular tan fijamente y concentrado que no sintió a Jace llegar hasta vio como estrellaba su celular contra el suelo, Alec abrió los ojos lleno de sorpresa.

-¿qué te pasa?- le pregunto mientras se agachaba a recoger los restos.

-Alec has progresado mucho en esta última semana como para volver a recaer- Alec desvió la mirada, sabía que lo que decía Jace no era cierto, se había estado reprimiendo toda esta última semana, no quería preocuparlos, ni antes ni ahora, levanto la mirada y le dio una gran sonrisa a Jace, si este se dio cuenta de que era falsa o no, no lo pudo descifrar.

-tienes razón- Alec se levantó, manteniendo su sonrisa.

Isabelle, Clary y Simón se encontraba observando la escena, Alec se giró a ellos con su rostro sonriente, -¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo?- la idea pareció emocionar a todos, puesto que Alec nunca había comido, al menos no en presencia de los otros.

Todos asintieron ante la idea de Alec, y se dirigieron a taki´s.

* * *

Al llegar a taki´s cada uno ordeno, Isabelle pidió una hamburguesa al igual que Clary, Simón pidió un omelet de sangre, Jace pidió algo simple, una ensalada de fruta, y Alec pidió un plato de alitas de pollo con salsa BBQ, cuando Alec dirigió una de estas a su boca todos los presentes lo vieron absortos, Alec bajo la ala y todos suspiraron, volvió a repetir el gesto y ellos volvieron a repetir el suspiro. -¿Qué están haciendo?- les pregunto.

Le miraron confundidos, -están más concentrados en mí, que en sus platos- dirigieron sus miradas a sus platos correspondientes, Alec volvió a coger la alita y ellos aguantaron la respiración y lo miraban con nada de sutileza, Alec gruño y termino comiendo.

Era la primera vez que Alec comía en tres semanas pues en las primeras dos subsistió a base de runas de energía y alcohol, y la tercera a base de sueros los cuales estaban bajando cada día su efectividad, su cuerpo estaba combatiendo la magia, debía empezar a darle comida a su estómago. Al principio la comida estaba que se le devolvía, pero hizo todo lo posible para que esto no ocurriera.

Terminaron de comer todos, los chicos estaban felices, pues Alec había comido, ahora sabían que si se alimentaba, al menos eso pensaban. Empezaron a hablar de las cosas más triviales, Alec de vez en cuando asentía o daba algún aporte, su cabeza estaba en otro lado, miro un reloj colgado en la pared.

Isabelle noto que su hermano estaba prestando poca atención a la conversación.

-¿en qué piensas Alec?- le pregunto, todos detuvieron la conversación y se centraron en él.

Alec la miro y le sonrió de lado –en que hoy es viernes y son las 6:30 p.m.- respondió con total sinceridad, la chica lo miro con la cabeza ladeado en signo de Confusión, -nada importante Izzy- mintió Alec, claro que era importante, hoy era el aniversario de la primera cita con Magnus, se sentía realmente deprimido, el hecho de salir con sus hermanos aliviaba un poco su soledad, pero aun la sentía, esto era la principal razón de que no quería llegar a su habitación, de seguro haría algo de lo cual se a repetiría.

Como si lo hubiera invocado Magnus apareció por la puerta de taki´s, no llevaba su usual ropa llamativa, pero no por eso lucia menos atractivo, Alec aguanto el aire, su pecho se comenzó a estrujar, pequeños espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo, realmente extrañaba a Magnus, el solo verlo se lo recordó, quería lanzarse sobre él, abrazarle, pedirle perdón, besarlo, su madre le dijo que solo el tiempo sanaba un corazón roto, pero ya iban tres semanas y Alec solo empeoraba, pero el ver cruzar por el umbral de la puerta a Magnus le brindo paz a su corazón y dejo de dolerle por un rato, decidido se paró de su asiento, Jace lo miro y siguió la mirada de Alec, se iba a levantar a detener a Alec, pero Clary lo detuvo a él.

Alec camino directo hacia él, Magnus lo vio y de tuvo su caminar, sus miradas se encontraron y Alec sintió que su corazón latía a mil, cuando se iba a acercar un poco más su cerebro jugo en su contra, empezó a recordar todo lo ocurrido en el túnel, el beso, las palabras que le dijo Magnus, a Magnus diciéndole que lo amaba pero eso no cambiaría nada, a Magnus diciéndole que no lo quería ver a él ni a ninguno de su amigos, puede que sea una hipérbole pero Alec sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Magnus decidió hacer lo que venía haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo con su familia, le dio una sonrisa tan falsa que lucía verdadera, paso de largo por el lado de Magnus y cuando este no lo pudo ver más, borro esa sonrisa de su rostro y la remplazo por lágrimas.

* * *

Magnus se quedó en su lugar, aún estaba simulando el ver a Alec, el que le sonriera y que siguiera de largo, empezó a cuestionarse lo que sentía Alec por él, ya que si hubiera sido un gran amor se hubiera detenido y al menos hablarle, había sido una semana y media desde que le llamo, nadie se repondría de una ruptura en la cual el amor fue tan grande en tan poco tiempo, se encamino de nuevo y en vez de parar a pedir algo de comida salió por la puerta de la parte de atrás del taki´s en dirección a su apartamento, saco su móvil y marco un número, casi sin mirar a la pantalla, -Catarina, necesito verte- le dijo Magnus no espero a obtener una contestación, sabía que por el tono que había usado Catarina no dudaría en ir a verlo, Magnus se limpió las lágrimas que surcaban sus ojos.

* * *

Los presentes al igual que Magnus se quedaron en petrificados un momento, pues en de ninguna forma Alec podía reaccionar de esa manera frente a Alec, la posición en la que estaban les dejo ver claramente la sonrisa que Alec le dio a Magnus, vieron como el par se alejaba en direcciones opuestas, la primera en salir de sus pensamientos fue Isabelle, ya que su celular vibro, rápidamente lo saco y lo miro.

"_Iré a comprar un celular nuevo, nos vemos en casa Izzy._

_PDS: pedí prestado un celular para escribirte. _

_Att: Alec." _

Isabelle lo leyó, seguido levanto la mirada, -Alec fue a comprar un celular nuevo, dijo que nos encontrábamos en casa- respondió a la pregunta implícita, Jace asintió, también entendía lo que Alec quiso decir, quería estar solo.

* * *

Alec salió empezó a correr cuando se encontraba a una cuadra del taki´s él ver a Magnus le había hecho recordar cosas que simplemente no quería, se sentía como la peor persona del mundo. Se encontraba corriendo a alta velocidad, las lágrimas limitaban su vista no se le hizo raro que tropezara con Alguien, se había puesto un glamour no quería que nadie lo viera de esa manera, al menos no mundanos, su cuerpo empezó a tener espasmos más fuertes y seguidos que los que tuvo con anterioridad, un sudor frio le recorrió toda la columna, se dirigió a un callejón a toda prisa, cuando se encontró cerca de un basurero devolvió toda la comida que había podido ingerir, cuando termino de hacerlo se sentó en el frio cemento y lloró.

Cuando pudo tranquilizarse se levantó y salió de este callejón, el glamour ya había perdido su efecto, se dirigió a una tienda mundana en busca de un celular, en el camino se encontró con gente que lo miraba con curiosidad y algo de preocupación, era comprensible, Alec al pasar por un almacén miro su reflejo y noto que tenía los ojos rojos, toda su cara era un lienzo de diferentes tonos de rojo, Alec bufó, pues pensó que esa imagen ni siquiera se asemejaba a como estaba en su interior. Compro el celular y en el camino se detuvo por otras cosas, a fin de cuentas no cumpliría la promesa hecha a Catarina.

Llego al instituto, si entraba por la puerta principal se podría encontrar con su madre o con sus hermanos y en ese momento era lo que menos quería, así que opto por entrar por la ventana que daba a su cuarto, lo hizo sin mucha dificultad ya que se había vuelto un experto en hacerlo, cuando entro a su cuarto se dio cuenta de que su habitación seguía igual de destrozada, cada vez que trataba de arreglarla se frustraba, pensaba ¿Cómo puedo arreglar una habitación y no puedo arreglar las cosas con Magnus?, y todo comenzaba de nuevo, después de varios intentos se rindió.

Alec se sentó en el único rincón que no se encontraba lleno de vidrios, justo era el rincón donde guardaba sus sueros y el alcohol que le había sobrado, las saco y las junto con las botellas que recién había comprado y empezó a beber, antes de que su conciencia empezara a hacer y decir incoherencia le mando un mensaje a su hermana.

"Izzy, ya estoy en casa y compre él celular" al rato recibió la respuesta de su hermana pero ni se dignó en leerla.

* * *

-Alec ya se encuentra en el instituto- le dijo Isabelle a Jace quien había estado preocupado por su parabatai.

-Deberíamos hacer algo para que deje de pensar en Magnus- sugirió Clary.

-¿Cómo sabes que está pensando en él?- pregunto Jace, Clary se pensó la respuesta.

-intuición femenina- Jace entorno los ojos hacia ella y luego asintió.

-Vamos de caza- propuso Jace, todos asintieron.

-bueno chicos, entonces es aquí cuando me separo de ustedes, iré donde Jordán- se despidió Simón y se marchó.

El camino al instituto les tomo más de lo que esperaban pues Jace hizo que cogieran el tren que no era y terminaron al lado opuesto al instituto, en total les tomo cerca de una hora llegar, cuando entraron se encontraron con Maryse quien estaba bajando por las escaleras, -¿Dónde está Alexander, quiero que me ayude con un papeleo?- Jace, Clary e Isabelle se miraron entre ellos.

-él me envió un mensaje diciendo que llego a casa hace- Isabelle miro su reloj, - dos horas- Maryse, medito la situación.

-es probable que se encuentre en su habitación y no lo haya escuchado entrar- dijo, -ve a buscarlo-

-madre teníamos pensado ir a cazar- Maryse asintió en respuesta.

-está bien, tengan mucho cuidado- seguido se retiró.

-Clary ve por las armas, iremos por Alec- ella sintió y se dirigió a la sala de armamentos.

* * *

Alec se encontraba en su cuarto acostado en la cama, iba por su ¿10° o 11°? Botella no lo tenía muy claro, lo único que tenía claro era que el dolor que sentía había mermado un poco, solo un poco, aun no se encontraba en alto estado de embriaguez, pero si lo suficiente para que sus movimientos se entorpecieran.

Escucho golpes en su puerta, - Alec iremos a cazar, ¿vienes con nosotros?- parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta por parte de Jace. El primer instinto de Alec fue negarse, pero eso pondría en evidencia su estado, también estaba el hecho de que no estaba en condiciones aceptable para ir de caza, pero eso era lo que necesitaba, el alcohol mermaba el dolor pero no sus pensamientos, la caza lo concentraba en otra cosa y no en sus problemas.

-en 20 minutos bajo- respondió recibió un sonido afirmativo por parte de los que estaban del otro lado, Alec se levantó con un poco de dificultad y se dirigió a tomarse una ducha, en el camino se tropezó un par de veces, termino de bañarse y vestirse noto que se encontraba en un estado de embriaguez mayor de lo que había pensado, no le dio casi importancia, era un nephilim se le pasaría rápido, como de costumbre antes de salir de caza utilizo uno de los sueros que Catarina le había dado solo le quedaban los que eran vía intravenosa, con dificultad se la puso y espero a que toda la magia se internara en su cuerpo y surtiera efecto.

* * *

Cuando bajo las escaleras sus hermanos y Clary lo esperaban, los saludo y emprendieron su camino.

Vagaron por las calles hasta que hallaron algo cerca de Queens, eran demonios menores, pero había una gran cantidad de ellos, empezaron a batallar, con la integración de Clary al equipo se habían vuelto más eficientes, no demoraron demasiado en terminar con ellos Jace derroto a 4, Isabelle a tres, Clary dos, Alec iba terminando con el cuarto para él, pero su cuerpo empezó a fallarle, no le respondía, Alec cayo de rodillas sobre el piso, el demonio se encontraba frente de él, sus hermanos se encontraban alarmados se acercaron corriendo a ayudarle pero estaban muy lejos, el demonio se abalanzo contra Alec, pero él fue lo más rápido que su condición le permitía y aun de rodillas con su espada serafín lo a travesó enviando al demonio de regreso a su dimensión, sus hermanos suspiraron aliviados , Alec se encontraba confundido, su cuerpo no le respondía correctamente, trataba de pararse pero él era imposible estaba muy concentrado en la tarea de lograr pararse.

-¡ALEC!- grito Isabelle, Alec la miro confundido -¡detrás de ti!- le grito mientras se acercaba corriendo a gran velocidad, Alec se dio la vuelta para logar ver a un demonio que se alzaba detrás de él, tal vez fue la adrenalina del momento pero sus cuerpo reacciono, inmediatamente se puso de pie, corrió en dirección contraria a la que venía su hermana quien tenía su látigo en mano, Alec concluyo que en esa condición no podía ni siquiera contra un mundano, su hermana rápidamente alcanzo al demonio y lo mato.

Cuando terminaron, Alec se encontraba agitado, más de lo normal, Alec se sentó en el suelo su cuerpo temblaba por completo, se sentía realmente mal, sentía mareo, estaba confundido, vio como Jace se acercó a él preocupado y buscaba por heridas, le veía gesticular con los labios, pero no le entendía nada, todo lo que veía le daba vueltas y no podía enfocar nada, Clary quien se encontraba a su lado empezó a hacerle un iratze en su brazo izquierdo, empezó a hacerle efecto fue lo que pensó Alec pues su respiración se calmó, los temblores cesaron, su cuerpo empezó a responderle como debía logrando que se pusiera en pie.

-vaya susto nos pegaste cabezota- le dijo Jace, Alec solo sonrió como disculpa –pero que te paso no tienes ninguna herida y de repente- Jace no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir pues Alec cayó al piso de rodillas y vómito, primero fue una sustancia brillante luego fue sangre, los temblores volvieron, su respiración se agito de nuevo, su cabeza empezó a dolerle demasiado. Jace no sabía qué hacer, Isabelle tampoco, Clary fue la primera en reaccionar.

-debemos llevarlo con los hermanos silencioso, rápido- dijo recogiendo a Alec del piso, quien no dejaba de vomitar sangre, su piel se encontraba más pálida de lo normal, en un instante se encontraba más delgado, Jace lo cogió por el otro lado, Alec se resistió a caminar.

-Alec debemos buscar ayuda- Alec tenía los ojos llorosos, quería hablar pero cada que trataba su boca era ocupada por sangre.

-U…un b…bru- trato de decir, Isabelle estaba aterrada.

-¿Alec?- le pregunto desesperada.

-¿un brujo?- pregunto Clary, Alec asintió, empezaron a caminar de nuevo.

-estamos cerca de Brooklyn, vamos donde Magnus- dijo Jace, Alec se detuvo de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

-Alec no me importa si no quieres ver a Magnus, necesitas ayuda- Alec estaba perdiendo la conciencia, su cabeza estaba doliendo y ardiendo, estaba empapado en sudor.

-Catarina, ella sabe…- dijo y saco su celular, fue lo último que dijo antes de que todo fuera negro para él.

-¡Alec!- Grito Isabelle.

-Isabelle, el celular- le ordeno Jace, Alec había dejado caer el celular, Izzy lo recogió y busco el número de Catarina y lo marco.

* * *

Catarina había llegado al loft de Magnus luego de salir del hospital, cuando recibió la llamada de él sonaba realmente triste y se preocupó demasiado, toco el timbre espero un rato a que las puestas se abrieran, cuando lo hicieron Magnus salto a los brazos de ella y la abrazo fuertemente, Catarina le correspondió el abrazo y lo guio hacia a dentro, cuando se pusieron cómodos Magnus empezó a hablar entre sollozos.

-lo vi hoy – le dijo a su Amiga, Catarina no tuvo necesidad de preguntarle a quien se refería, solo había alguien que lo ponía de esa manera.

-¿y que paso?- le pregunto mientras que lo reconfortaba.

-me sonrió- Catarina paro el movimiento en la espalda de Magnus.

-no entiendo cuál es el problema- Magnus se separó de su hombro y la miro a los ojos.

-el problema es que se veía bien, perfectamente, es como si nuestro ruptura no hubiera significado nada para él, mientras que yo me la eh pasado sufriendo las últimas tres semanas-Catarina tenía ganas de decirle que no era así que Alec también la estaba pasando mal, pero le había prometido que no diría nada, Catarina simplemente se quedó en silencio, reconfortando a su amigo, sintió su celular vibrar pero solo lo ignoro, ahora nadie era más importante para ella que Magnus.

* * *

Los chicos estaban en una camioneta con Simón al volante, quien los fue a recoger después de recibir una llamada de Isabelle al borde de la locura.

-No contesta- dijo una exasperada Isabelle marcando por 10 vez el número de Catarina, si no fuera porque Alec lo pidió no la llamaría.

-mierda no tenemos tiempo.- dijo Jace mirando Alec, se encontraba más pálido y su temperatura no dejaba de aumentar y bajar en pique, tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente, miro por la ventana en busca de respuestas, estaban en el puente de Brooklyn, Brooklyn pensó Jace, -Simón ve a la casa de Magnus, Simón asintió.

-Catarina, es probable que Alec este muriendo ahora mismo y tú no contestas tu celular, necesitamos ayuda, Alec dijo que tu sabias, no sé qué pero te aseguro de que si algo le pasa a mi hermano por culpa de que no contestaste el celular, me importan los acuerdos te cazare- seguido Izzy colgó.

-¿te contesto?- pregunto Simón mirando a Isabelle que estaba en el asiento de copiloto.

-tu qué crees- respondió bruscamente, eso era un claro no.

Cuando iban llegando y deteniendo la camioneta Alec se levantó de golpe confundido y alterado, sentía que todo su cuerpo le ardía, Jace lo trato de detener pero en cambio recibió un fuerte golpe en la nariz, Alec se bajó del carro en marcha, Simón lo paro de golpe y todos se bajaron en busca de Alec, quien se encontraba con las rodillas en el suelo junto con sus manos vomitando, seguía vomitando sangre, Jace lo levanto con ayuda de Simón y caminaron hasta estar frente a la casa de Magnus. Isabelle iba a tocar el timbre.

* * *

Después de un rato en el sofá Magnus se levantó y fue a la cocina para buscar algo que tomar, Catarina aprovecho y miro su celular, tenía 10 llamadas perdidas, variaban entre Alec y un número desconocido, había un mensaje de voz, lo escucho mientras Magnus le brindaba una vaso, Catarina lo cogió.

"_Catarina, es probable que Alec este muriendo ahora mismo y tú no contestas tu celular, necesitamos ayuda, Alec dijo que tu sabias, no sé qué pero te aseguro de que si algo le pasa a mi hermano por culpa de que no contestaste el celular, me importan los acuerdos te cazare" _

Catarina termino de escuchar el mensaje y su cara era de auténtico terror, Magnus la vio y se preocupó, -¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Catarina ni se molestó en contestarle pues se dirigió rápidamente a la salida con un preocupado Magnus detrás.

-Cat, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto mientras Catarina tomaba su abrigo y Magnus la imitaba.

-Alec- Magnus se quedó tieso.

-¿qué pasa con él?-

-Necesita ayuda- Catarina giro el pomo de la puerta y se quedó anonada frente a la escena que tenía enfrene.

Alec estaba enfrente de ella, apoyándose en Jace y en Simón ya que no se podía mantener de pie por si solo, se encontraba pálido, sus ojos la miraban llorosos y sin su brillo particular, su boca estaba roja de sangre al igual que su camisa negra, estaba perlado en sudor y aunque su mirada la enfocaba al mismo tiempo no lo hacía.

-Alec- escucho a Magnus decir ahogando un sollozo.

-hasta que aparecer- le reprocho Isabelle a Catarina.

Alec que se desmayó, Jace y Simón no alcanzaron a cogerlo y cayó directo al piso.

-¡Alexander!- grito Magnus corriendo hacia él.


End file.
